Many applications for mobile communication devices perform functions based on knowing a location or position of the mobile device. In many instances, GPS (Global Positioning System) is used to determine the position of the mobile device. However, GPS generally does not work well indoors. Thus, various solutions to determining an indoor position of the mobile device combine GPS with other wireless network systems such as WiFi, cellular connections, Ultra Wide Band (UWB), or radio frequency identification (RFID), with varying degrees of accuracy and with increased cost.
One terrestrial-based positioning technology called pseudo-satellites (or “pseudolites”) is being adapted for determining a position of mobile devices indoors. Pseudolite systems uses ground-based transmitters or beacons that transmit GPS like signals using the Multilateration Location and Monitoring Service (M-LMS) frequency band in a frequency range from about 902 Megahertz (MHz) to about 928 MHz. Pseudolite networks may provide coverage between about 100 meters to about 10 kilometers and may provide positioning capabilities for urban areas as well as indoor areas. However, building a mobile device to take advantage of pseudolite signals requires building M-LMS circuitry onto an already crowded communication chip of the mobile device.